Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key module. In particular, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to a key module associated with a vehicle.
Description of the Related Technology
The loss of any security access device, be it a house key, car key, fob or even a mobile device with access codes embedded on it is perhaps one of the most common and stressful everyday occurrences.
When somebody loses their keys, they lose all access to their personal sanctuaries at the same time. In an instant, an individual can be barred from their home, office, car, or worse, lose the keys that belong to the properties of others: this creates problems which can be enormously stressful and emotionally and financially punishing.
Crime statistics from 2014 show that houses are being targeted by burglars who steal high value car keys from inside the house and then return at a later date and steal the owner's vehicle.
Research conducted in 2013 found that 26% of UK car drivers had lost their keys at some point. Rolled out nationally (in the UK), these figures indicate that next year more than 7 million driver may lose or mislay their keys.
At present, there are no satisfactory ways of overcoming this problem; either purchase replacement keys and or change the locks. If the keys fall into the wrong hands, thieves can simply unlock the vehicle and drive away. Many modern vehicle keys have a remote opening function which gives a would-be thief the enormous advantage of having the vehicle identify itself. Given so many people lose their keys every day, it would be useful to have another level of security to protect what is, for many people, one of the most expensive items they own.